darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cryos
Cryos is a planet that served as the source of Plasmagenesis. It suffered from an ice age for centuries, extinguishing many species. The Crogenitors tried to reignite the planet's core by generating a white hole there, but the seemingly unlimited heat source only caused more problems on the planet surface. The Crogenitors have hidden some of their ancient technology somewhere on Cryos, which could pave the way towards the Darkspore's downfall, and the galaxy's freedom. Inhabitants from Cryos are commonly called "Cryosi". The names of Zrin's, Char's and Lumin's races are unknown. However, Blitz was once an non-sentient me mber of a species called the Reptiloid, while Krel's species is extinct, making Krel the last of his race. Sectors The primary genesis type of Cryos is Plasma . 'Frozen Precipice' :HELIX Intro: "The Frozen Precipice. The desolate wastelands visible below are where the major battles on Cryos took place, where Crogenitors first realised that it was a war they could lose, that their entire way of life was in jeopardy." :HELIX Observation: "After Cryos's thriving ecosystem died in an ice age, the mechanical ? of its civilisation where all that remained above the ice and snow ?." 'Frigid Caverns' :HELIX Intro: "The entrance to the Frigid Caverns. Within, underground plasma rivers have tunneled out a vast network of channels, caverns, and sinkholes over the centuries." :HELIX Observation: "These ice shards, undisturbed for millennia, form a perfect ecological record of Cryos's descent into its ice age." 'Glacial Rifts' :HELIX Intro: "The Glacial Rifts. These ancient ecostabilisers disperse megatons of ice into Cryos's atmosphere. Creating frozen passages over Cryos's Hyro and Helo plasma oceans." :HELIX Observation: "Although cataclysmic climate conditions exterminated most life on Cryos, select areas such as caverns maintain vibrant ecosystems." 'Arctic Ridge' :HELIX Intro: "The Arctic Ridge. This natural formation is composed of cubic metals in a crystalline lattice. Weathering produced a rock-like appearance." Lore '' When Cryos' core cooled unexpectedly, its thriving ecosystem and civilization collapsed into mass extinctions.'' Arriving after the ice age began, the Crogenitors opened a singularity end-valve (also called a “white hole”), a practically limitless supply of heat, to reheat Cryos’ core. But their results were unstable. Now volcanoes erupt through ice-crusted deserts and oceans, and genetically-modified creatures prey on anything that moves. Most bizarre of all are the Hyro and Helo “oceans”, two plasma storms held in place via titanic energy webs. Each supports an array of sunspot-like, floating, rocky “islands” on its surface. Upon these fragile platforms, mutant life forms savagely compete for existence, while at their shores and beyond, plasma bolts rip up from ocean to sky like rivers of reverse lightning. The question remains, of course: did the Crogenitors, with their vast technology, shut down Cryos’ core in the first place as part of their vast, cosmic experiment, no matter how many billions would die as a result? Whatever methods the Crogenitors used, they clearly intended Cryos to function as a giant laboratory for their plasma-genetic engineering project. Recognizing the threat that plasma-powered warriors could pose, the Corruptor aimed his Darkspore horde with unprecedented fury against Cryos. By controlling the planet, the Corruptor hopes to prevent any revolt from unlocking the Crogenitor secrets that remain buried beneath the ice of Cryos. Gameplay Description Crogenitors who brave the frozen wasteland of Cryos will need to prepare for an onslaught of Plasma Darkspore with a wide array of powerful abilities Plasma enemies will assault the player's genetic heroes with debilitating lightning attacks and fiery onslaughts. Players foolish enough to bring Plasma heroes will find the majority of their attacks doubled by the Darkspore. Those making it to the end will face off against Merak, the Devastator, waiting in his molten sanctuary. Environmental Objects *'Lava Geyser' - Periodically erupts with lava, dealing energy damage. *'Ecostabilizer' - Does nothing, does low damage to enemies near it once destroyed. *'Dysfunctional Ecostabilizer' - Periodically releases freezing bursts. When destroyed, deals damage to enemies and knocks them back. *'Toxic Fungus' - Releases a toxic cloud, while functional. *'Stalagmite' - As of Patch 1.5.0.103, the Stalagmites are no longer targetable and do not count into the Destructible Objective Hero Inhabitants *Zrin *Blitz *Krel *Lumin *Char Enemies *'Bosses' **Merak *'Lieutenants' **Quadrakiller **Acid Shell *'Shooters' **Electron Burster **Terrorsaur **Ray Killer *'Minions' **Pyrachnid **Caustic Stinger * Operatives **Magmatic Brute Trivia *The name of the planet, Cryos, is taken straight from the Latin word cryo, meaning 'cold'. Category:Planets & Places Category:Plasma Category:Cryos Category:Darkspore